Nueva Vida
by Yuno G
Summary: Natsu de 17 años trabajaba para vivir, pero todo se lo arrebataba su madre. Para poder pagar sus adicciones; drogas y alcohol, Lo maltrataba, le insultaba y lo atormentaba. Siempre regresando a casa drogada o borracha. Una mujer llega a su vida para darle esperanza, la inteligente y carismática Lucy lo impulsa para seguir adelante,con oportunidad para cambiar, para enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó con voz firme y clara.

El que parecía llevar la voz cantante lanzó un escupitajo a sus pies.

—¿No te acuerdas de nosotros, Natsu? ¿O es que te madre te da también drogas a ti? Das vergüenza, tío.

-Tienes 17 y aun no terminas la secundaria- se rió el otro a carcajadas- si no pasas todos los exámenes este año iras a colegio de mayores.

—No pienso preguntarlo dos veces.

El tipo se río :

—¡Que te jodan, cabr...!

Natsu no le dejó acabar: le estampó su pie en la mandíbula. Las gafas de sol del chico con el mismo uniforme que el salieron volando, hechas añicos, y la cabeza del chico se volteó bruscamente. El chico se desplomó hacia atrás y chocó contra el coche.

Chico le propinó otra patada y el tipo quedó tendido en el suelo como un guiñapo.

Los otros dos chicos reaccionaron igual por un instante. Unos segundos después, sin embargo, salieron de su estupor. Uno de ellos sacó una navaja mientras el otro atacaba a Natsu.

Natsu se las arreglaba perfectamente, el Recibió algún que otro golpe, claro. Unos cuantos, en realidad. Pero nada parecía hacerle mella, ni refrenarlo.

Tras encajar como si nada un golpe en la barbilla, propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna a su oponente, que se dobló por la cintura. Después lo remató con un puñetazo y sus gafas también acabaron en el suelo. Ahora, a su alrededor, había dos navajas y dos gafas de sol rotas.

El tercer chico se abalanzó sobre su espalda, intentando agarrarlo del cuello por detrás, pero Natsu lo arrojó al suelo y su cabeza chocó violentamente contra el asfalto. Natsu no había acabado aún, el clavó una rodilla en el suelo, agarró al chico por la pechera y, tras arrancarle las gafas, molió su cara a puñetazos. Cuando acabó, el chico estaba cubierto de sangre, magullado y fuera de combate.

Pero a pesar de que se haya desahogado con sus aparentemente compañeros de instituto, la realidad seguía ahí. Su padre les habían abandonado por otra mujer cuando el solo tenia cuatro años de edad, y su madre le culpaba porque el no quería tener responsabilidades, y Natsu era una. De pequeño intentó valerse por si mismo, pedía comida a los vecinos, y usaba la ropa que le regalaban. Cuando su madre volvía a casa de madrugada, el se escondía debajo de la cama para no tener que soportar tal brutal violencia, ya había experimentado como era una mujer borracha, violenta hasta con su propio hijo, si es que ella le aceptaba como uno. Antes no sabia porque habían tantas jeringas por el suelo, pero la misma vida le enseñó que contenían la muerte. Creciendo solo y desconfiado, nunca tubo una buena infancia. Su madre lo explotaba física y mentalmente. Desahogando su "amor" por el hombre que les abandonó en el alcohol.

Al final del día, ella siempre le pedía disculpas con un abrazo, prometiéndole que ya no iba a volver a pasar, ya no le iba a volver a gritar o a pegar. Llenando al chiquillo de esperanza, de esperanzas falsas, ya que todo era un ciclo. Pero el nunca se quejaba, ya que ese abrazo era el único afecto que sentía aparte del de los animales callejeros. Pero ya se había rendido, el Natsu de 17 años no necesitaba esperanzas, el mundo estaba podrido, tan podrido como el. Sin sueños ni familia, nada que lo impulse a salir adelante. Tendría que haber acabado el instituto hace dos años, pero a el no podría importarle menos. Cansado de su corta vida, se la pasaba vagabundeando en las calles asta la hora en la que su madre normalmente ya habría perdido la consciencia de el exceso de drogas o alcohol. Se encendió un cigarrillo de camino a casa, intentando desfogar su asco de alguna manera.

-¡No!- Gritó alguien detrás de el, haciéndolo girar- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Eres un estudiante de preparatoria!- esa mujer rubia claramente estaba borracha. Natsu era como la mierda que atrae a las moscas, el atraía a las alcohólicas.

-¿Que demonios?- la miró el penetrantemente- mujer loca

-Ese cigarro te hace ver como...hip...alguien de 20 años- dijo ella mirándolo sonrojada a causa del alcohol. Su madre normalmente venia a casa borracha y tan pálida que parecía enferma. Estaba enferma.

-¿Qué...?¿Que quieres?- preguntó Natsu, ya que ella lo estaba mirando con esos ojos marrones de una manera rara. Ella le quitó el cigarro de la boca a una velocidad rápida para un barrocho, sorprendiéndolo. Se lo puso entre sus rosados labios e inhaló- ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!

-¡Es asqueroooosooooo!- gritó ella exhalando el humo del cigarrillo, sacando a Natsu de sus casillas. No estaba de humor para aguantar a una borracha en estos momentos, sabiendo que tendría que tratar con una violenta después.

-¡Córtalo ya, bicho raro!- gritó el exasperado. Ella lo ignoró y le tendió un pirulí.

-Toma- ofreció ella- Te daré esto a cambio. Un caramelo mágico para un niño bueno-. Natsu observó el dulce que tenia ahora en la mano ¿Mágico? Solo era un dulce normal y corriente. Esta mujer estaba loca, pero prefería a una mujer loca antes que a una violenta.- ¿Huh?

-Ouch- exhaló el al sentir como ella le tocaba la herida del labio inferior, le ardía un poco, y seguramente aun estaba sangrando, pero no se arrepentía de la buena paliza que les dio.

-Tienes un corte en el labio...- dijo ella suavemente- ¿Estuviste en una pelea?

-No lo toq...- se quedo en mitad de la frase a ver como ella se acercaba s u rostro, ella le lamió la herida delicadamente, quitándole la sangre. Lamiéndole los labios.

-Las peleas están pasadas de moda- dijo ella aun sonrojada- si peles serás un hombre malo y feo, y...- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas- y...y si eres un hombre malo...malo y feo...harás mucho daño aquí- comenzó a darse fuertes golpes en el pecho con el puño cerrado. Sobre el corazón, expresando el dolor y la razón por la que estaba borracha- los hombres malos son muy, pero que muy malos- y ella se puso a llorar a moco tendido, haciéndolo sentir culpable por hacer llorar a una linda borrachita que hace poco estaba riéndose sola en la calle- El es un capullo hijo de puta, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?¿ Después de todo este tiempo juntos?.

-¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?- Le daba pena que una mujer joven como ella este tomando los mismos pasos que su madre, empezando a beber por un hombre que la dejó.

-Me convertiré en monja- dijo ella decidida, limpiándose las lagrimas- oyeee... algodón de azúcar.

-Ese no es mi nombre- exhalo Natsu un poco satisfecho por el echo que ella no se pusiera a llorar, pero aun sorprendido por su respuesta- ¿Qué?

-No pelees más- dijo ella alejándose de mi, regresando por donde vino- jojojojojojo, Hyahahaha. ¡Hay que resistirse a la violencia! ¡Amor y paz!

-¡Oye!¡Espera!- Gritó Natsu- ¿Dónde vives?

-En mi casa

-No estas en condiciones de caminar sola en la calle a estas horas- explicó el con paciencia- podría ser peligroso. Te acompaño a casa.

-Vale- asintió ella con velocidad- Vivo con mi gato.

Esta mujer, no se si es idiota o inteligente al no decirle su dirección a un extraño-¿ Donde viven los dos?

-Juntos- soltó ella.

Intentando ser más exacto el suspiró y volvió a intentar- ¿Dónde esta tu casa?

-Al lado de la casa de mis vecinos- respondió ella

-¿Dónde demonios viven tus vecinos?- dijo Natsu exasperado.

Ella se puso seria, y se puso más roja- Si te lo digo no me vas a creer.

-Dime- por fin iba a saber donde vivía esta borrachita que intentaba pasarse de lista.

Ella giró la cabeza a ambos lados de la oscura calle, verificando si había alguien que pudiera escucharles. Al asegurarse que no había nadie, se puso de puntita y se cubrió la boca con la mano para que no le escucharan muy alto. Natsu se inclino por curiosidad- Al lado de mi casa.

-Arggggg, mujer ¡Te estoy preguntando por la dirección!- gritó el.

-Vivo al Norte del sur, a la derecha de la izquierda en el piso quinto del cuarto - asintió como si entendiera lo que el le estaba preguntando.

-¿Sabes que? Mejor ven a la mía- tan rápido como soltó esas palabras se arrepintió.

-¡Maldito Bastardo!- gritó su madre al abrir la puerta. Avía rezado para que ella estuviera inconsciente en un lugar donde la rubia no pudiera verla, para esconderle su realidad. La razón por la que tenia vergüenza de si mismo, en cambio, ella estaba tan drogada y borracha como siempre- ¡Eres igual que tu padre!¡Traes mujeres a casa!

-Mama- dije en tono suave- Tranquila, a ella no la conozco, solo la encontré en la calle, necesita ayuda.

-¿¡Así que estas diciendo que una prostituta callejera es mejor que yo!?- preguntó ella indignada- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso porque es más joven?¿Más alta?- Al terminar, ella le lanzó una botella a la cabeza, golpeándolo con fuerza- ¡Fuera de mi casa pedazo de mierda! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡Eres igual a tu padre! Todos sois iguales ¡Muérete!

-¿¡Tu!?¿Que diablos has hecho por m...- La rubia tiró con fuerza del uniforme de Natsu, sacándolo de la entrada de la casa, dejándolo de nuevo en la calle. Cerrando la puerta. De nuevo afuera. Tan cansado de todo. Sin entender que había echo el para que tuviera que vivir así. Hasta su propia madre lo quería muerto. Que asco de vida.- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Si, mi madre es una drogadicta ¿Y que importa?

-Vámonos- dijo ella abrazándolo, se le había bajado un poco el alcohol por el susto, al ver una mujer gritando a su hijo de esa manera. Como podía ser posible. El parecía un buen chico, aun que este en la calle a esas horas de la noche, en peleas y fumando. Era porque no lo habían guiado por el buen camino. A su edad no tendría porque estar pasando por esto. Tendría que estar con sus amigos, de fiesta en fiesta, no soportando la violencia de su madre.- Te esta sangrando la frente- dijo ella levantando la mirada, aun abrazándolo.

El se encogió de hombros y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando inspeccionar la herida que le hizo su madre al lanzarle la botella, no era la primera vez que pasaba, ni la primera vez que lo echaban de casa. Lo peor es que no tenia a donde ir, a veces se las pasaba en el Mc Donald's de 24h con un café, otras buscando pelea en las calles. Después de todo no era bienvenido en ningún lado.

-No te lo toques- dijo ella apartándole la mano- Vamos a casa a curártelo.

"Vamos a casa" Esas palabras le penetraron rápidamente el pecho, era la primera vez que se las decían a él, cuando aun esperaba que las cosas mejoraran, eso hacia ya mucho tempo, envidiaba como las madres se lo decían a sus compañeros después del colegio. Siempre las había añorado, y deseado. Entonces ¿Por qué?¿Porque ahora? Por que justo cuando ya no tenia nada, era cuando las escuchaba. Atraído por los sueños que siempre tuvo cuando era un niño asintió lentamente.

-Así que tenias coche- Dijo el al ver el BMW Naranja.

-Nunca conduzcas cuando estas borracho- asintió ella alegremente.

-Admites que estas borracha- Dijo el asintiendo, ella era el tipo de borracha que no conocía; Precavida, misteriosa, protectora y segura.

-Estoy alegre- negó ella- En el GPS esta mi dirección, solo sigue las señales-

Aun que el no había conducido nunca, sabia perfectamente que lo aria mejor que un borracho...alegre. Tan rápido como ella se sentó en el asiento pasajero cayó profundamente dormida. Le puso el cinturón con delicadeza, al estar mas cerca de ella se fijó es sus lindos rasgos. Tenia los labios carnosos y de color rosa profundo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenia una pequeña nariz, su piel era blanca, como la porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección. Ella tenia que tener alrededor de 20. Su pelo era de un rubio profundo. Pero era de noche, aun que pudiera pasarse horas mirándola, tenia que llevarla a casa. Simplemente siguió las señales que le daba el GPS, claro, de vez en cuando deba un pequeño frenazo, pero nada mas, era de noche y no había trafico. Su casa estaba a 2 horas de donde la había encontrado Vicia en un edificio de unas 15 plantas.

-Ey- dijo el intentando despertarla- Oye...despierta, ya llegamos

-Mh...- masculló ella- once.

-¿No quieres ir a casa?- dijo el - Venga, que tengo cosas que hacer- mintió

-once...BBBBurro-y cayó dormida.

El por fin entendió, ella debía vivir en el onceavo piso. Encima del asiento de atrás había un bolso, que estaba a juego con su ropa, así que supuso que ahí había guardado las llaves. Cogió el bolso, y con una disculpa silenciosa lo abrió. Encontró el juego de llaves con un lindo llavero de color rosa.y se lo puso en el bolsillo del uniforme. Suspiró, sabia lo que le había tocado, tendría que llevar a la mujer a su casa. Salió y di la vuelta al coche, la sacó de su asiento, cerró la puerta de una patada y entró al edificio. Estaba en una buena zona, era segura y bien iluminada. Haciéndole preguntarse por que había ella ido a los suburbios a emborracharse. Subió hasta el piso once y vio dos puertas... A y B, intentó primero el B, ya que tenia la esperanza que le había llamado "BBBBurro" por algo.

Un delicioso olor a huevos y tocino despertó a Lucy. Aun medio dormida se levantó de su cama con solo un pequeño camisón celeste y se dirigió a la cocina. La cabeza le reventaba, como si le estuvieran golpeando con un martillo. Sin saber porque, su primer pensamiento era que tenia que tomar una aspirina para la resaca. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue gritar y retroceder al ver a un hombre semi-desnudo comiendo una tostada. Tropezó con el sofá y cayó de espaldas sobre el.

-¿Qui...qui..quien eres tu?- logró vocabulizar Lucy.

-Buenos días- respondió el con respeto- Soy Natsu, ayer estabas borracha y...te traje a casa.

Y todo llego a su cabeza de golpe, como si un camión lleno de recuerdos se hubiera estrellado contra su cabeza. Ella, completamente fuera de si, se encontró a un lindo estudiante de preparatoria en la calle a media noche. Como una cotilla comenzó a decirle que tenia que hacer y que no ¡Le había besado y todo! y el le ofreció ir a su casa. Mierda, seguramente el era un menor de edad, lo que habían echo era ilegal ¿Cómo habían llegado a su casa?¿Acaso le había forzado de alguna manera? Y lo peor de todo...ella no tenia anticonceptivos en casa, y era muy improbable que el tampoco tuviera en ese momento. Y como un cuento de horror, las palabras resonaron en su mente Embarazo-no-deseado, y si había quedado embarazada, mierda, estaba en su ultimo año de la universidad. Un embarazo arruinaría toda su carrera. Siempre había querido crear una familia y ser madre ¡Pero no ahora! Pero las cosas ya estaban echas, el era aun un estudiante, y ella era una adulta. No podía dejar tal peso sobre sus hombros.

-Se que no es tu culpa- dijo ella.- lo de ayer no fue tu culpa

El al instante frunció el ceño- No...

-Da igual- le cortó ella.- tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.

-No tenemos que llegar a nada- dijo el molesto retrocediendo- Mi vida es mi vida y la tuya es la tuya.

-Pero ahora no, desde ayer no- dijo ella tajantemente.

-Mira, me duele la cabeza, tu no tienes nada que ver con esto.

-¿¡Como que no tengo nada que ver con esto!?- gritó ella horrorizada levantándose del sofá- es sobre un niño.

-¡Yo no soy un niño! ¡Perdona por haberte molestado y haberme metido en tu vida! ¡Me voy!- gritó el cogiendo su camiseta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-¡No puedes dejarme embarazada e irte porque si!- gritó ella ahora asustada, ella no podría cuidar a un niño recién nacido sola. Solo tenia 23 años, no sabia nada de bebes. Aunque pudiera mantener a 10 de ellos, no sabia ni como cuidar a una planta, por eso tenia un gato, era más independiente.

-¿embarazada?- se detuvo aturdido y dio la vuelta para recibir un almohadazo en la cara.

-Claro que no eres un niño ¡Se responsable!- dijo ella tocándose el vientre.

-Nosotros no hemos dormido juntos- dijo el entendiendo a que se refería ella en toda la conversación ¡era un malentendido!

-¿Nosotros no...- dijo ella con la boca abierta.

-Nop, yo dormí en el sofá.

-ohh...eh...perdón- dijo ella sonrojada, se le veía muy linda cuando no estaba borracha, sus ojos marrones dorados brillaban mas, su pelo revuelto caía sobre sus hombros y bajaba sobre su espalda, y tenia tanta energía como ayer. Tenia que tener unos 22 años.- Pensé que...tu...yo...bueno.

-No pasa nada.

De pronto vio como una gotita de sangre caía sobre su frente, recordando toda la noche con claridad. Como se habían conocido, que había pasado, porque lo había llevado a su casa. Sufría de abusacion familiar, por eso se lo pasaba en las calles y peleando. Ella tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejarlo así como así, se le veía destrozado. Tenia que estar destrozado.

-E preparado el desayuno- tosió el- dentro de poco tengo que ir al instituto...asi que.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella asustada. Tenia que estar en la universidad a las 10

-Las 7, tengo media hora- dijo el- ¿Desayunamos?

-vale- suspiró ella aliviada. Puso los platos y cubiertos en la mesa y se pusieron a desayunar.

-Asi que...- dijo ella intentando crear tema de conversación- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17- respondió el secamente-

-¿Pero si estas en el instituto?- dijo ella aturdida. tendría que haberlo terminado hace dos años.

-No soy bueno en eso...¿Y tu?

-23

-¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?- Preguntó el interesado, tenia buena casa para estar viviendo sola.

-Mis padres me dejaron una herencia al morir hace unos años atrás- dijo ella jugando con la taza

-Lo lamento-

-No pasa nada. Ahora ya paso todo. Estoy en mi ultimo año de universidad estudiando diseño empresarial, y e estado muy ocupada con todo. Ehm...lamento el desorden.

-No pasa nada- dijo el levantándose...- bueno me voy ya, has sido un gusto conocerte.

No podía dejarlo ir, simplemente no podía dejarlo regresar a ese infierno. Tenia que inventarse algo, cualquier cosa. Mierda, piensa Lucy, Piensa- ¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-Estaba pensando...si...te gustaría vivir aquí- soltó ella. Natsu la miro con el ceño fruncido por la confusión- hablo que...estado ocupada por la universidad y los exámenes y...no e tenido tiempo de arreglar la casa, no se cocinar y...el gato se queda mucho tiempo solo.

Sabia que el no se quedaría con ella por las buenas, no era el tipo de chico que aceptara las cosas gratis, y después de ver lo que paso, pensaría que es por compasión. Pero Lucy estaba preocupada por el, no quería que sufriera como ella lo hizo al perder sus padres, solo tenia un año mas que el en ese entonces, pero no tenia a nadie. Y no quería que alguien sufriera como ella lo hizo, o peor, por que el no tenia a Nadia desde siempre.

-Claro que también tendrás que ir al instituto, estudiar y esas cosas. Pero...digo...no se...las compras y todo eso- se explico ella, o eso intento.

-Ni siquiera me conoces.

-Pero se que no arias nada malo- dijo ella con confianza y una sonrisa- sino ya lo hubiera echo antes.

-Bueno...si no es mucha molestia...

-Claro que no. Tengo otra habitación que esta llena de cosas, pero si las sacamos pudieras quedarte ahí.

-Gracias...

-Por cierto- dijo ella extendiendo la mano- soy Lucy

Al terminar de lavar los platos, se puso la corbata y se fue al instituto, desde lejos vio el edificio. Y su pecho se lleno de un sentimiento desconocido al saber que regresaría ahí. Lucy... ella fue la primera en aceptarlo. Sabia que estaría abandonando a su madre...pero simplemente no podía seguir así, al ver una nueva vía de escape, se dio cuanta de que tan hundido estaba, no estaba tan bien como pensaba. Ya no podía vivir asi, ya no tenia que vivir así. En otra ocasión hubiera rechazado la oferta al instante, pero con tan solo pensar en tener una vida distinta a la que tenia en ese momento lo hizo por sobrevivir, quería mejorar, alguien estaba ahí para el. Lucy, sin siquiera conocerlo le había tendido la mano.

Lucy...

 **Notas De La Autora: Hola! Queria decir que soy nueva en fanfiction y que si cometo un error por favor avisenme que sino no me entero XD**

 **Queria decir que este fanfic empezo como un experimento y que aun no esta muy definido, asi que si teneis una hidea o algo soy libres de decirlo, espero que les haya gustado**

 **Un besazo**

 **Aria**


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno alumnos- Dijo el profesor pasando con las notas de los últimos exámenes de prueba para fin de año- Tengo que decirles que algunos de vosotros me habéis impresionado- Dijo caminando por mi fila, y deteniéndose en frente de mi asiento, mirándome hipócritamente- y otros no-

Resultado mi examen: 13%

Lo que me importa: -100%

-Me parece que alguien no va a salir del colegio este año- dijo un chica del fondo.

-Seguro que las drogas de su madre se le subieron a la cabeza...- susurro una chico.

Salté, y le molí a golpes, ellos no sabían nada de mi vida. Estaba muy agradecido con Lucy, ella me había tendido la mano cuando nadie mas lo había echo, desde ayer eso había cambiado, tenia un lugar seguro al que regresar, y podía estar mas tranquilo al dormir, muchas cosas eran distintas, pero no todas. El pasado seguía ahí, mi madre seguía ahí, el presente me seguía y me acorralaba, por que pueda dormir en lugar distinto no significa que mis problemas se acaben, no significa que ya no me tomen por idiota, que ya no sea un idiota. Hasta cuando estará ella conmigo, no se cansara de quien realmente soy, no soy un adulto, pero tampoco un niño, no tengo ni vida, y mi madre a estado más cerca de la muerte que los suicidas. No me puedo valer por mi mismo, y nadie tiene porque ayudarme en esto. Y si de verdad Lucy estaría dispuesta a ayudarme, no lo merecería, no tendría nada con que agradecerle, simplemente seria una carga, una molestia, y como siempre, me echarían de casa. Así que ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Nada? ¿Verdad? ¿No me queda nada más que descargar toda la rabia que siento por esta injusticia con los que disfrutan de la vida? ¿Para que se sientan al menos un poco como yo? ¿Vulnerables? ¿Limitados?

-¡Dragneel!- gritó el profesor- ¡Dragneel deja ya a tu compañero!

-Oh, Dios, lo va a matar- murmullos- solo es bueno para la violencia-murmullos- que asco de chaval- murmullos

Nada podía pararme, ya estaba echo, yo ya había terminado, nada lo iba a cambiar, esta era la...

-¡Natsu! ¡Detente!- Gritó ella, apartándome del rostro irreconocible. Mierda, ya lo había visto, después de todo, este soy yo, aun que había querido escapar unos momentos de la cruel realidad, había durado muy poco. Dime ¿Tu tendrías a un violento desconocido en tu casa? Por supuesto que no, y Lucy no iba a aceptarlo tampoco.- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo al detenerme.

-Gracias señorita por detenerlo- Contestó el profesor- No se que pasa estos días con los adolescentes, ¿Qué estarán haciendo sus padres que no los educan?- Dijo el muy imbécil, sabiendo cual era mi estado familiar.

-Lo que hacen los padres lo hacen en casa- respondió Lucy antes que yo mandara el maldito profesor a la mierda- y usted tendría que encargarse de las horas escolares, se perfectamente como son los adolescentes, y usted tendría que estar entrenado para que no se le salga de las manos si es que es de verdad un maestro- Contesto ella molesta, me defendió a pesar de todo.

-Esta en lo correcto señorita, pero Dragneel actuó violentamente al recibir las notas del simulacro de examen final- Dijo el- Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre el estado académico de Dragneel, ya que veo que tiene autoridad sobre el.

-Comparado con usted, seguro que si- Contestó Lucy- No tengo tiempo, así que si pudiera hacerlo ahora, me ahorraría mucho trabajo ¿Puedo Natsu?- Preguntó Lucy, a lo que no respondí. No tenia nada que decir ¿Podre de verdad confiar en ella? Todo era contradicciones. Todos son iguales, ella no. Ella me abandonara, como los demás. Estoy estancado. ¿Avanzaré? No tengo esperanza para hacerlo ¿Pero podrá dármela ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Y si es mentira ¿Caeré mas profundo de lo que estoy ahora? Era mucho para arriesgar, pero a la vez no tenia nada...pero si llegara a tener algo y se me es arrebatado de las manos...¿Terminare como mi madre? ¿Consumiéndome a mi mismo en las drogas? Pero a la misma vez...¿Y si cambio? ¿Y si me arriesgo al dejarla entrar y termino ganando? Acaso...acaso de verdad hay felicidad ¿Para mi?

-Señorita...- Dijo el profesor depues de dejarme fuera del despacho con puertas de cristal, por lo que podia ver todo, y escucharlo.

-Heartfilia- terminó Lucy sentándose en la silla del escritorio del profesor- ¿De que quiere hablar?- No sabia porque le estaba enseñando lo peor de mi, mi violencia, mis notas del colegio, mi madre, mis problemas, mi desesperación. Pero quería ver su reacción, si cuando ella vea de que estoy echo, huira o se quedara, se burlara o tendrá compasión.

-Me gustaría hablarle del futuro de Dragneel. - Dijo el- ¿Ya sabe escuela va a ir?

-¿Perdone?- preguntó incrédula.

-Con las notas de Dragneel, no va a poder pasar de año, y ya va a tener 18 años- Explico el con tono de "Eres idiota"- A si que me gustaría que echara un vistazo a las escuelas para termina secundaria mas cercanas.

-Profesor, entonces lo que a _MI_ me gustaría es que pasara el año ¿Alternativas? ¿Cómo clases después del colegio?- Preguntó.

-Lo que le queda son las clases de las escuelas que le voy a ofrecer Señorita Heartfilia-

-Profesor, le estoy pidiendo una alternativa, no una escapatoria.- Dijo ella contundente.

-Mire esto y vera de lo que estoy hablando- Extendió el examen de 13%, ahora eso había cambiado, ¿que pensara ella? Perderé todo de nuevo. Estaba muy nervioso, no había hablado en todo el día, no sabia que decir, ella podía ser un milagro, pero también podía ser un desastre. Me había sonreído ayer...preo ¿Y hoy? Era como caminar sobre el cristal, sin saber que hacer, que dirección tomar, ayer era todo monótono, sabia que iba a pasar con mi vida, que tenia que hacer y que no. Pero ella apareció, un mundo desconocido de oportunidades...pero y se desvanecía, todo por lo que era en realidad, me estaba afectando demasiado, no sabia que hacer, y me irritaba, me desconcentraba.

-¿Tiene un bolígrafo?- preguntó ella, el profesor se lo dio, confundido- Gracias- y comenzó a marcar cosas en mi examen, círculos y rayas, por todo el examen. hasta que lo terminó- Tome ¿Puede explicarme por que le a reducido la nota?-

¿La nota? ¿El profesor me redujo la nota? Con tal descaro en frente de todos.

-¿A que se refiere señorita?- El profesor comenzó a chequear el examen y las notas que ella había puesto en mi examen- Se que no le gusta que Dragneel tenga ese tipo de futuro, pero no tiene porque escribir respuestas que no estaban ahí antes. No es bueno, lo que le estoy tratando de decir es que el ya no da más.

-¿No sabe diferenciar des tipos distintos de caligrafía?¿Me esta diciendo que los exámenes que usted da se puede resolver en 10 minutos? ¿Me esta llamando mentirosa? - Pregunto ella molesta, alzando la voz cada vez más.

-No, señorita, no es eso- dijo el profesor levantándose- Pero Dragneel ya no puede seguir así, y lo mejor es que vea otra cosa que pueda hacer- dijo el, con voz baja.

Escuché un sonido detrás mío, la puerta se abrió y el director del colegio entro, con su corbata ajustadísima y una camiseta que no hacia juego con los pantalones, se estaba limpiando los dientes con la uña del dedo meñique, completamente desinteresado.- Buenas tardes alumno ¿De nuevo haciendo de las tuyas?- Dijo el muy carbón, no sabia ni mi nombre pero se metía en mis problemas- ¿Qué esta pasando adentro?- Preguntó cuando Lucy alzó aun más la voz y entró, y yo fui detrás de el.

-¿Qué le falta a Natsu que los demás no tengan? ¿Esta decidiendo por el futuro de alguien mas? - Se levantó del asiento y golpeó la mesa con los puños- ¿Dónde esta el director? Quiero hablar con el.

-¿Tiene algún problema , mujer?- preguntó el rey del idiotismo.

-No soy "mujer"- dijo Lucy con un ataque de rabia- No me vuelva a llamar así en la vida. Soy Heartfilia. Y si, tengo un problema, varios en realidad.

-Discúlpeme- dijo el director poniéndose rojo- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Quisiera saber porque su profesor a rebajado la nota a mi chico, me ha llamado mentirosa cuando corregí el examen como Dios manda, porque no controla a los alumnos cuando se insultan unos a otros, rebaja a Natsu de una absurda como si el no valiera nada ¿Escuela para terminar la secundaria? El esta aquí para hacer eso, y el estado les paga para que vosotros logréis hacerlo, ¿Y se atreven a tratarlo de esa manera?- Dijo ella sin respirar, y miro al profesor molesta- Y si cree que solo vi cuando Natsu estaba agrediendo físicamente al alumno, esta equivocado, se desde que le tiro el examen de mierda a la cara .

Entre eso, el director chequeó el examen con las correcciones de Lucy- Señorita, no se como puede corregir un examen, se le ve muy joven para ser profesora.

-Soy joven pero no idiota- Dijo ella.

-Lucy, creo que ya es suficiente- dije intentando calmara, quien iba a pensar que ella seria tan apasionada.

-¿Esta desempleada? Por que a esta hora debería estar trabajando, si esta desempleada es porque no tiene las cualificaciones suficientes para trabajar- Dijo el director con tono superior.- A si que no puede ser posible que pueda compararse con un profesor experimentado.

-Será imbécil- Le grité al profesor, dando un paso amenazante hacia el.

-Si estoy desempleada- dijo Lucy orgullosa- Soy una estudiante de ultimo año de la universidad de Fairy Tail. ¿Algún problema?

-¿Fa-Fairy tail?- dijimos todos sorprendidos

-¿De educaciones Fairy tail? Señorita, no hace falta que mienta.- Dijo el profesor, la verdad es que era increíble, tenia que ser un cerebrito para poder estar ahí. Fairy Tail, consiste en inicial, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. Y no cualquiera puede entrar ahí, mejor dicho, casi nadie entra ahí ¿Y ella esta en el ultimo año? Dios, casi todos renuncian en el segundo como máximo. Ella sacó...arrancó el móvil del bolsillo y lo puso abierto sobre la mesa, cuando la llamada que había marcado entró.

-Director Makarov, de Educaciones Fairy Tail- Dijo el hombre de edad- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos dias Director- Dijo Lucy con voz dulce- Soy Lucy.

-Hola Lucy- dijo alegre de repente- No me llames Director, hija. Y dime, en que puedo ayudar a una de las mejores representantes de Fairy Tail.- Ella es una representante. Representante, todos estábamos atónitos, ese era uno de los hombres mas ricos del país, y uno de los mas fuertes e inteligentes, y ella era una de sus representantes, el la llamaba hija...¿Quien es ella en realidad?

-¿Se acuerda del favor que me debía?- dijo Lucy- ¿Tiene una vacante para el ultimo año de secundaria?

-Claro que si- Dijo el director alegre- Aun que estuviésemos llenos, por ti echaría a todos. ¿Y para quien es la vacante?¿Puedes darme el nombre?¿Y edad? Con eso, la vacante es suya. Aun que me traigas a un mono sordo, por ti aremos lo que sea.

-Natsu Dragneel- Dijo ella- Tiene 17 años. Gracias Makarov ¿Puede empezar mañana?

-Claro mi niña, muy bien, le voy a enviar un email a la sucursal de secundaria para que lo reciban mañana ¿Te envío el uniforme a tu casa?

-Si por favor, y gracias.

-De nada querida- Dijo el- Bueno, te dejo que al parecer Laxus ya esta causando problemas de nuevo-

-El nunca cambiara- respondió ella con una sonrisa- hasta luego.- Cortó. No lo pillo ¿Voy a entrar a Fairy tail?¿Yo? Como es posible, no puede ser, digo, con mis notas no podría ni trabajar de camarero, como diablos voy a entrar a Fairy Tail.

-Perdone, no quería ser irrespetuoso- Dijo el director alarmado- Representante Heartfilia, por favor no mencione nada de esto a nadie, si Fairy tail habla mal de noso...-

-Natsu, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos- Dijo Lucy cortando al director.- No le esperen mañana, ni nunca- Dijo ella saliendo conmigo del despacho- Natsu, te espero en el coche.

Aun estaba desconcertado ¿Fairy tai?¿FAIRY TAIL?¿Voy a entrar a Fairy TAIL? El mundo de verdad estaba cambiando en menos de 24 horas, ¡En menos de doce horas! Entré a mi clase con cara de embobado, y cogí mi mochila.

-¿Ahora tu madre también practica prostitución?- gritó uno.

-Por que esa chica esta como un tren- dijo otro- Por esos melones pagaría millones.

-¿Por fin te expulsaron?- dijo otro.

-Mueranse de la envidia chavales- dije sin pensar.

Y salí del colegio, sin saber que estaba pasando. Cuando entre al 4x4 naranja de Lucy, seguía sin saber ni michí.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo ella con cara apenada cuando me puse el cinturón- No debería haberme metido, es tu vida no la mía, hice que te expulsaran, me metí con el director y tu profesor, te estoy cambiando la vida por completo. Se que no me llamaste, pero te dejaste el diario, y como yo siempre lo utilizo para todo pensé que lo necesitarías, vi el nombre del colegio en la portada y así es como llegue aquí, no es que te siguiera ni nada, pero fue un error, ¿Ahora que hago? E estado en Fairy tail toda mi vida, no es malo. Todos son como una familia muy unida, no te trataran mal. De verdad que los siento, si quieres entro ahí y me disculparé de rodillas si es necesario, de verdad que l..- la abracé para callarla, no podía estar más agradecido con ella, era la primera vez que alguien me ayudaba como ella, que se preocupaba por mis intereses y futuro, la única que me ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio y sacaba la cara por mi.

-Gracias- suspiré en el abrazo- No tenias que hacerlo pero gracias.

-Claro que tenia que hacerlo, no te das cuenta que ese colegio esta para caerse, como puede ser posible que sea así la enseñanza, y la educación, deberían de inspeccionarlo mejor, enviare alguien aquí para que lo chequeen como es debido, adem...

-hablas demasiado- dije sonriendo- ¿De verdad estudias en fairy tai?

-Claro que si- dijo ella alegre, encendiendo el coche- A las diez tenia un examen, lo demás no era complementario, por eso vine.

-Pero eres la representante ¿No?- dije incrédulo- ¿Cuál es tu coeficiente?¿600?

-Hablando de eso, Natsu- Dijo ella, borrando el rastro de diversión en su rostro- Si quieres estar al día con Fairy tail, tengo que empezar a enseñarte, aun que el profe ese no te diera tu verdadera nota, hubieras pasado por las justas. En otras palabras con ese nivel te seria imposible entrar a Fairy Tail en una situación normal.

-Lo...entiendo- dije mirando por la ventana.

-No te confundas, si pensara que no puedes lograrlo, te hubiera puesto en otro colegio de un nivel...inferior- Dijo ella- Tengo ese poder como representante de Fairy, solo tenemos que trabajar muy duro. Después de todo, terminas el año dentro de un mes.

-Daré lo mejor de mi- dije esperanzado con sus palabras- ¿Pero como sabes que yo puedo hacerlo?

-Eres fuerte Natsu, no hablo físicamente- dijo ella decidida- Bueno, si puedes cargarme desde el coche hasta casa en brazos, tengo que decir que también lo eres físicamente- dijo con una sonrisa- Tienes Espíritu.

-Pero aun así...¿Como?-

-Te lo probare hoy- Miró de reojo al reloj de la radio y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino- Faltan exactamente 17 horas para que empieces las clases mañana, te daré un curso intensivo.

Entramos a una habitación enorme, literalmente enorme, pero no se podía ver ni una sola pared, ni un cachito si quiera, todo estaba lleno de estanterías, con libros de todos los tamaños y colores, y una mesa para seis en el medio de la habitación de color blanca, parecía una biblioteca del siglo anterior, no es que sepa como eran las bibliotecas en ese entonces, pero lo parecía.

-Siéntate donde quieras- dijo ella caminando hacia una zona de libros- Todavía tengo los libros del ultimo año.

-¿Has leído tooooodos estos libros?

-Casi

-¡Hay como mil!

-Respondió con una sonrisa- Puedes coger uno cuando quieras. ¡Pero nunca de esos de ahí!- dijo alarmada apuntando a una estantería de color roja- ¿Me escuchas Natsu? Nunca.

-Vale, vale- dije tranquilo, hasta que vi la montaña de libros que me dejo encima.- ¿Qué?- dije tragando profundamente- ¿Qué son esos libros?

-Lo que vas a estudiar este año- dijo ella

-Pero yo solo hago, matemáticas, música, ciencias, arte, educación física, y lengua.

-Bueno Natsu- dijo Lucy confundida- Vas a estudiar Aritmética, trigonometría, Algebra, Geometría, física, química, biología, lengua, literatura, redacción verbal, ingles, francés, geografía, historia universal, historia del país, Arte, historia del arte, ética, civilización clásica, ciencias empresariales, Ciencias sociales, psicología, media, informática, educación física, historia del deporte, música, historia de la música, cívica y política.

-¿¡QUE!?- Grité asustado, y para el colmo la habitación tenia eco.

-Espabila chico- dijo Lucy alegre- Que tienes un camino largo, pero tranquilo, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

-Dios santo- dije horrorizado ¿En que colegio de genios me e ido a meter yo?

************12 horas y 13 cafés después***********

-Para que no te vuelvan a llamar idiota- dijo Lucy con ojeras de caballo.

-Me duele la cabeza- dije aun pasmado- Como puede ser posible que me hayas enseñado todo esto en 12 horas ¿No tienes corazón?

Lucy se rio a carcajadas- No puedo creer que memorizaras todo eso en 12horas.

-Pero nos queda un montón por hacer- dije aun horrorizado, y cansado

-Te enseñé lo básico, Natsu- dijo ella arreglando los libros- Puedes tirar para adelante con eso mañana, pero ven directo después del colegio, como dijiste, tenemos mucho por hacer.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy, de verdad- dije sinceramente.

-Venga, tomate una ducha y metete a la cama- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hoy a sido un día genial, mama va a estar muy feliz cuando le diga que saqué un 100% en clase, y tengo una pegatina de buen comportamiento, seguro que hoy no me va a pegar. La profesora dijo que e sido un niño muy bueno y que le llamara a mama para felicitarme. ¡Puede hasta que me de chocolate! No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y decirle a mami lo que...

-Miau- escuché- Miauuu

-Hola gatito- Dije alegre.

-Miauuuuuu

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Seguro que mami será feliz si le enseño lo responsable que puedo ser- dije.

-Miauuuu- Dijo el gatito azul.

-Si, si- dije feliz- Responsable, ¿Sabes? A partir de hoy seré un niño grande, por que hoy fue mi primer día en el colegio de primaria, estoy en segundo.

-Miauuuuuu- dijo el gato cuando lo cargué en brazos.

-Me llamo Natsu, y serás muy feliz conmigo y mami- dije- Ella a veces se molesta, pero me quiere mucho.

-Miauuuuu

-Cruzamos este puente de aquí y llegamos a casa- Dije- El rio por el que estamos pasando se llama rio tamesis- dije muuuy feliz- Vino en el examen en el que saqué 100%.

-Miauuuuuuu

-¿¡Natsu!?- Gritó una mujer detrás mío. Me di la vuelta para verla.

-Hola mami- dije muy alegre- Sabes, en el examen saque un...

-¿Qué no puedes ser menos subnormal y dejar de molestar al colegio para que no me llamen?- me grió tosiendo.

-Pero mami, lo hicieron porque saque un...

-¿Qué mierda de rata tienes en brazos?- Dijo ella molesta.

-Mami es un gatito, me gustaría tenerlo para...

Ella me lo arrancó de los brazos y lo metió en una bolsa negra, atando la bolsa para que no pudiera salir.

-¿Mami?¿Que estas...- Lo lanzó al enorme y profundo rio- ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Mama! ¡AYUDALO SE VA A MORIR!- Grité asustado- ¡Mama!- grite corriendo a sus piernas, recibiendo una patada en la cara.

-¿Crees que eres un buen hijo para que te de un gato?- Dijo Mama escupiéndome- ¡No te mereces nada! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Hijo de mierda!

-¡MAMA!- Grité con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas.

-¿Natsu?...Natsu, tranquilo, despierta- dijo ella- Venga campeón, abre esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡No!- grité desesperado- ¡No! ¡Ayúdalo!

-Natsu- dijo ella- Venga campeón, despierta, todo esta bien, estoy a tu lado- sentí unos labios en mi frente, en un dulce beso.

-Por favor- suspiré tranquilizándome, abrazando fuertemente al calor que tenia en mis brazos.

-Campeón, estoy aquí, soy Lucy, venga, todo esta bien- Dijeron los dulces labios que vi al abrir los ojos.

-Lucy...-susurré, sintiendo como unas pequeñas manos me acariciaban la espalda.

-Toda tuya...

Como consuelo, busqué sus tranquilizadores y dulces labios, con los míos, besándola . Asegurándome que esta aquí.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si :)_

 _Que mala la madre de NATSU, pobrecito..._

 _¿Comentarios?_

 _P.D: Quien quiere tener todas esas clases? Yo no..._

 _Aria_


End file.
